Só Resta O Começo
by Snake Eyes BR
Summary: FINALIZADA. O mundo mágico é completamente destruído na guerra entre Luz e Trevas. Muitos morreram. O mal fora dissipado, mas não restou muita coisa depois disso e tudo que os sobreviventes poderiam fazer é recomeçar a vida em outro mundo. Até HP5. SS/HG.
1. O Fim

_** SO RESTA O COMEÇO**_

==================================================================================

** Resumo** ««O mundo mágico é completamente destruído na guerra entre Luz e Trevas. Muitas vidas preciosas foram perdidas. O mal fora dissipado, mas não restou muita coisa depois disso e tudo que os sobreviventes poderiam fazer é recomeçar a vida. SS/HG. Resposta ao desafio do site "SnapeMione".»»

==================================================================================

** »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

**S" RESTA O COMEÇO**

**Primeiro Ato – O FIM**

** ««««««««««««««««««««««**

=================================

Em fundo de tristeza e de agonia

O teu perfil passa-me noite e dia.

Aflito, aflito, amargamente aflito,

Num gesto estranho que parece um grito.

E ondula e ondula e palpitando vaga,

Como profunda, como velha chaga.

E paira sobre ergástulos e abismos

Que abrem as bocas cheias de exorcismos.

Com os olhos vesgos, a flutuar de esguelha,

Segue-te atrás uma visão vermelha.

Uma visão gerada do teu sangue

Quando no Horror te debateste exangue,

Uma visão que é tua sombra pura

Rodando na mais trágica tortura.

A sombra dos supremos sofrimentos

Que te abalaram como negros ventos.

E a sombra as tuas voltas acompanha

Sangrenta, horrível, assombrosa, estranha.

E o teu perfil no vácuo perpassando

Vê rubros caracteres flamejando.

Vê rubros caracteres singulares

De todos os festins de Baltazares.

Por toda a parte escrito em fogo eterno:

Inferno! Inferno! Inferno! Inferno! Inferno!

(fragmentos de 'Pandemonium' - Cruz e Souza)

=======================================

O céu parecia querer desabar com a tempestade violenta. Raios cortavam por entre densas nuvens quase negras enquanto trovões ensurdecedores brandiam como metais pesados se chocando. Gotas grossas e pesadas caiam na terra como bombas em miniatura. O inferno da Terra parecia se refletir no Céu.

O temporal lavava um corpo jogado na Terra, formando uma poça de lama e sangue. Embora ainda fosse fim de tarde, as nuvens baixas tampavam toda luminosidade, fazendo parecer altas horas da noite.

O corpo inerte ainda apresentava um suspiro de vida. Nem o Inferno na Terra, nem a fúria dos Céus tirariam a felicidade ensandecida daquele homem quase afogado na lama de seu próprio sangue.

Numa risada engasgada, o homem em trapos reúne toda a força que ainda lhe resta, virando-se de costas sobre a lama, caindo num baque surdo, encarando o céu violento.

Graves ferimentos espalhados pelo corpo continuam a jorrar seu sangue. A chuva forte machucava ainda mais suas chagas, mas isso já não importava. Pela primeira vez na vida estava livre. E poderia até morrer, pois experimentaria a morte em liberdade. Uma dádiva. Enfim, havia sido perdoado por todos seus erros e seus crimes. Os Céus lhes davam a benevolência de morrer livre... a liberdade que jamais tivera em vida. Mas isso já não importa.

Com um último suspiro de suas forças exauridas, rasga com gosto a manga esquerda de sua veste, deixando a mostra um braço branco e frio como cadáver, recortado em vários ferimentos, mais nada além disso. A marca negra, a tatuagem em seu corpo que escravizou sua alma, desaparecera completamente sem deixar qualquer sombra de vestígio. Desaparecera, como se jamais tivesse existido.

—ACABOU!! HAHAHAH!! ACABOU!!!

O último rastro de violência vinha do céu que desabava numa furiosa tempestade, lavando a Terra do sangue e da maldade de uma batalha encerrada, onde todos saíram perdendo. Enfim, toda a guerra é vã... só resta aos céus chorarem pela ignorância de seus filhos, a terra devorar os restos de um festim diabólico e o tempo apagar todas a marcas deixadas pela estupidez de muitos.

¤

—HARRY!! HARRY!! Por favor, acorda! ACORDA!!!

—Acabou, filha... ele não vai voltar...

—Não, professor!! Isso não pode ser!! Ele tem que voltar! Agora, mais do que nunca, ele precisa viver! Acorda, Harry!!

—Hermione, acabou, filha... acabou...

—Isso não, professor! Isso não é justo! Harry não pode ter existido só para destruir aquele maldito! Isso não, isso não!!

Ajoelhado em farrapos, Alvo Dumbledore apertava contra seu peito numa proteção paternal uma Hermione Granger totalmente inidentificável, derramando toda a dor e angústia em soluços descontrolados. Roupas esfarrapadas. Corpo ferido. Alma dilacerada.

Harry Potter jazia inerte a sua frente. Seus olhos esmeraldas jamais foram tão opacos. O corpo ferido, ensangüentado. A alguns passos à frente, um cadáver esquelético, carbonizado, desfazia-se em pó pelo vento que corria por entre ruínas e destroços.

"Do pó ao pó. Das cinzas às cinzas. Do pó viemos, ao pó retornaremos..."

E é o pó, a única lembrança física daquele que causou todo o holocausto que tirou as vidas de milhares que lutaram nessa guerra tola. Perda de ambos os lados. Mortos os prós. Mortos os contras. Mil anos de história e conquistas destroçados, arruinados. Acabou. O fim para os dois pólos. A liberdade recém-nascida encontraria poucos corações para habitar.

Muitos corpos espalhados por entre os destroços daquele que fora um magnífico castelo, um verdadeiro templo de sabedoria e conhecimento. Corpos mortos. Corpos vivos. O fim havia chegado. Agora só resta recomeçar.

==================================

E os emissários espectrais das mortes

Abrindo as grandes asas flamifortes...

E o teu perfil oscila, treme, ondula,

Pelos abismos eternais circula...

Circula e vai gemendo e vai gemendo

E suspirando outro suspiro horrendo.

E a sombra rubra que te vai seguindo

Também parece ir soluçando e rindo.

Ir soluçando, de um soluço cavo

Que dos venenos traz o torvo travo.

Ir soluçando e rindo entre vorazes

Satanismos diabólicos, mordazes.

E eu já nem sei se é realidade ou sonho

Do teu perfil o divagar medonho.

Não sei se é sonho ou realidade todo

Esse acordar de chamas e de lodo.

Tal é a poeira extrema confundida

Da morte a raios de ouro de outra Vida.

Tais são as convulsões do último arranco

Presas a um sonho celestial e branco.

Tais são os vagos círculos inquietos

Dos teus giros de lágrimas secretos.

Mas, de repente, eis que te reconheço,

Sinto da tua vida o amargo preço.

Eis que te reconheço escravizada,

Divina Mãe, na Dor acorrentada.

Que reconheço a tua boca presa

Pela mordaça de uma sede acesa

Presa, fechada pela atroz mordaça

Dos fundos desesperos da Desgraça.

Eis que lembro os teus olhos visionários

Cheios do fel de bárbaros Calvários.

E o teu perfil asas abrir parece

Para outra Luz onde ninguém padece...

Com doçuras feéricas e meigas

De Satãs juvenis, ao luar, nas veigas.

E o teu perfil forma um saudoso vulto

Como de Santa sem altar, sem culto.

Forma um vulto saudoso e peregrino

De força que voltou ao seu destino.

De ser humano que sofrendo tanto

Purificou-se nos Azuis do Encanto.

Subiu, subiu e mergulhou sozinho,

Desamparado, no fetal caminho.

Que lá chegou transfigurado e aéreo,

Com os aromas das flores do Mistério.

Que lá chegou e as mortas portas mudas

Fez abalar de imprecações agudas...

E vai e vai o teu perfil ansioso,

De ondulações fantásticas, brumoso.

E vai perdido e vai perdido, errante,

Trêmulo, triste, vaporoso, ondeante.

Vai suspirando, num suspiro vivo

Que palpita nas sombras incisivo...

Um suspiro profundo, tão profundo

Que arrasta em si toda a paixão do mundo.

Suspiro de martírio, de ansiedade,

De alívio, de mistério, de saudade.

Suspiro imenso, aterrador e que erra

Por tudo e tudo eternamente aterra...

O pandemonium de suspiros soltos

Dos condenados corações revoltos.

Suspiro dos suspiros ansiados

Que rasgam peitos de dilacerados.

E mudo e pasmo e compungido e absorto,

Vendo o teu lento e doloroso giro,

Fico a cismar qual é o rio morto

Onde vai divagar esse suspiro.

(últimos fragmentos de 'Pandemonium' - Cruz e Souza)

** »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

Fim do Primeiro Ato – continua...

By ** Snake Eye's**, 2004.

** «««««««««««««««««««««««««««**

N/A: Essa fic é uma resposta ao desafio proposto pela mentora **Sarah Snape** em seu site "Snape Mione Fanfics" - www.sarahsnape.cjb.net – totalmente dedicado ao shipper SS/HG.


	2. Um Mês Depois

_** SO RESTA O COMEÇO**_

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»  
**SO RESTA O COMEÇO  
Segundo Ato – Um Mês Depois**  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««  
  
Um mês depois. Constatava-se a perda irreparável do mundo mágico. Voldemort fora morto por Harry Potter, que veio apenas para cumprir uma profecia. O menino que uma vez sobreviveu só veio a existir para ser a destruição do mais ambicioso bruxo da história. Ambos vítima e algoz um do outro. E a profecia se cumpriu. Lados opostos se atraíram e se anularam. Pouco restou depois disso.  
  
Os ferimentos externos foram curados sem quase restar cicatrizes. Mas o coração continuava a sangrar. A alma dilacerada em dores. Muitos dos que amou e odiou estavam mortos. Seus irmãos de coração padeceram nas garras ferinas da guerra. Sua mãe de alma também. Mas a razão de sua existência estava desaparecida.  
  
Precisava encontrá-lo.  
  
De seu grande amor restou apenas as lembranças de sua existência. Os sonhos e desejos que não foram concretizados. A declaração não externada. O sentimento permaneceu guardado, oculto em seu coração. Nada dele fora encontrado. Ainda havia uma breve esperança.  
  
—Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso, filha? O mundo mágico foi praticamente dizimado... não vejo onde ele poderia estar... e por que estaria escondido.  
  
—Eu sei, Prof Dumbledore, mas é algo que preciso fazer. É vital que eu faça. Essa maldita guerra nos consumiu a ponto de nos fazer inimigos de nós mesmos. Para proteger meu amor e evitar seu sofrimento, fiz com que me odiasse nos últimos tempos... e como me arrependo disso agora...  
  
—Esse é um erro que cometemos sem que possamos evitar... o egoísmo às avessas. Maltratar quem amamos para que não sofram com nossa perda. É um erro natural. Não se culpe por isso, Hermione.  
  
—É, sei... talvez eu esteja sendo prepotente, mas penso que se Severus soubesse o quanto eu o amava.. amo.. seria um motivo para continuar...  
  
—Se você só ficará em paz consigo mesma desta forma, então faça isso, querida. Também sinto que nosso amado Severus está vivo, em algum lugar. Mande lembranças minhas quando o encontrar e diga para vir me visitar, algum dia.  
  
—Para onde você pretende ir, professor?  
  
—Vou aceitar um convite de uma velha amiga, um convite de muitos e muitos anos... irei para a Holanda, cultivar flores. E plantarei uma árvore para cada um dos nossos, para cada um de nós... depois do fim, só resta o começo, mesmo.  
  
—Para mim, é só depois do fim, apenas... minha vida só recomeçará quando o encontrá-lo. Tudo o que quero é vê-lo vivo e bem. Não me preocupa se ele irá me hostilizar, se desdenhará e zombará de meus sentimentos... tudo que quero é encontrá-lo...  
  
==================================  
"Quero voltar ao meu ninho,  
Onde não devo morrer  
Das roseiras entre o espinho,  
Nos destroços do moinho  
Rolas ouvindo gemer;"  
  
(1º verso de "Desiderium" – Sousândrade – 1832 1902)  
==========================================================  
  
—O senhor está completamente recuperado, o que eu diria que é quase um milagre. Quando a ambulância do corpo de Bombeiros o trouxe para cá semimorto, achávamos que não iria se recuperar.  
  
—Fico feliz que não tenham me tratado como um semimorto mesmo. Agradeço tudo que fizeram por mim... "embora não tenham sido muito eficientes! Se fosse em St Mungus, eu teria ficado bom em 3 dias e não em um mês... trouxas, enfim..."  
  
—É a nossa obrigação, Sr Snape. O senhor já pode ir para casa, está de alta.  
  
"—Casa... nunca mais. A antiga vida chegou ao seu fim há um mês, agora só resta o começo. Nova casa. Nova vida..."  
  
Não há mais casa a qual retornar. O mundo ao qual pertencia já não mais existe. Mas ainda há a vida... uma longa vida pela frente, ao que hoje parece. Como um pagão recém-nascido, deverá procurar novo abrigo fora do mundo intra-uterino, uma nova religião a qual rezar.

É tudo absolutamente novo. E é tudo absolutamente possível. É o pacote básico que vem junto com a liberdade adquirida. A existência continua, porém a vida mudou. Seu passado parece agora ainda mais distante. É uma outra vida, é como se não tivesse existido. É como um filme longo e memorável, mas agora apenas isso.

Recomeçar... ou começar de fato?

Liberdade de ir e vir, de fazer aquilo que se quer, de se experimentar novos sabores, de partir para novas conquistas. E isso lhe trazia uma certa felicidade.  
  
Mesmo que muitos que estimava tivessem tombado, ainda sentia-se com uma irracional felicidade de poder continuar a respirar nesse mundo. Ou seria uma profunda amargura de ainda continuar quando quase todos se foram? Não dá para distinguir.  
  
Só lhe resta seguir adiante, continuar a vida que não lhe foi tirada. Só resta o começo.  
  
E é o que fará. Começar. E partir do zero, do ponto em que sua vida se encontrava neste momento.  
  
E se por alguma benevolência divina pudesse ter de volta algo de seu passado, apenas quereria ELA, embora jamais a tivesse alguma vez... embora ela lhe odiasse como havia deixado bem claro... mas era uma nova vida da qual esse amor impossível em seu passado poderia se alcançável neste seu novo futuro.  
  
E o que faria agora seria se estabelecer em seu novo mundo. Construir seu novo alicerce. E buscá-la seria... bem, esperava que o 'acaso' lhe arranjasse um meio, uma vez que lhe daria todas as bases.  
  
=========================================  
Quando eu te fujo e me desvio cauto  
Da luz de fogo que te cerca, oh! Bela,  
Contigo dizes, suspirando amores:  
"—Meu Deus! Que gelo, que frieza aquela!"  
  
Como te enganas! Meu amor que é chama  
Que se alimenta no voraz segredo,  
E se te fujo é que te adoro louco...  
És bela – eu moço; tens amor – eu medo!...  
  
Tenho medo de mim, de ti, de tudo,  
Da luz, da sombra, do silêncio ou vozes,  
Das folhas secas, do chorar das fontes,  
Das horas longas a correr velozes.  
  
O véu da noite me atormenta em dores,  
A luz da aurora me entumece os seios,  
E ao vento fresco do cair das tardes  
Eu me estremeço de cruéis receios.  
  
É que esse vento que na várzea – ao longe,  
Do colmo o fumo caprichoso ondeia,  
Soprando um dia tornaria incêndio  
A chama viva que teu riso ateia!  
  
Ai! Se abrasado crepitasse o cedro,  
Cedendo ao raio que a tormenta envia,  
Diz: —que seria da plantinha humilde  
Que à sombra dele tão feliz crescia?  
  
A labareda que se enrosca ao tronco  
Torrara a planta qual queimara o galho,  
E a pobre nunca reviver pudera,  
Chovesse embora paternal orvalho!  
  
(primeiro trecho de "Amor e Medo", outubro de 1858 – Casimiro de Abreu – 1839 1859)  
  
»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»  
Fim do Segundo Ato – continua...  
By **Snake Eye's**, 2004.  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««  
  
**Agradecimentos pelos Reviews v v**

Hai **Den Chan**! o/ Wow! Minha nova fã por aqui também? Nossa, quanta presunção da minha parte... maaas, o que importa, não é? Deixe que o ego infle até estourar!

Cruz e Souza é maravilhoso! Assim como é a maioria dos autores do século XIX daí para baixo.

É, o primeiro cap tá mesmo muuuito pequeno, é apenas 1 pág e meia, o resto é do Cruz e Souza, que fiquei com dó de não colocar toda a poesia dele... alguma coisa tinha que ter de bom nessa fic, não é? Heheh

Mas os próximos caps - no total de 5 - não são assim tão curtinhos, então aguarde que tem muita abobrinha pela frente

Quanto às outras fics, a Animago e a 2 Realidades, os próximos caps (isto é, um cap de cada uma) já tão quase prontos... é que bateu a maledita trava, aquele medo irracional de prosseguir com a parada... mas tá saíndo... só não me mate senão é aí que não sai mais mesmo, já que o Chico Xavier morreu e não tem mais ninguém para fazer psicografias...

Ah, e não sou A Pat e nem O Pat... sou Snake Eye's, como o Nicholas Cage no filme homônimo, heheh! Ah, e um ninja feio pra encrenca do Esquadrão Cobra do Gi Joe, ehehe... péssimo --'

Beijusss!!

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Oie **AvOaDa!** Esta é a torcedora/sofredora fiel e constante! E aí, como vai? Já assistiu Shrek? Eu fui pro Rio pra assistir Harry Potter e desisti quando vi que a entrada tava 15 contos... prefiro esperar pra ver de graça no comput, heheh, e viva la pirataria!

Como o poema é muito lindo, a fic ficou msm muito linda, eu sei, eu sei... mas se eu tiro ela não sobra muita coisa, não? Modéstia à parte, muito lindo msm está o próximo cap... espero que goste!

Beijussss!

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Oii **Noctivague**! Como estás?

Como vc tem coragem de dizer publicamente que não leria mais nenhuma fic?? Moça! O povo que tá por aqui é tudo autor de fics... acho que isso não é um bom marketing pra vc - e suas fics.

Hahah! Eu sabia que o poema ia enganar que a fic é boa! Por isso que eu coloquei ele inteirinho - realmente não resisti, é muito lindo! Era só pra entrar a primeira parte, mas aí...

Lembra aquela parada que te falei pra usar um poema pra destravar? Pois é, eu queria pq queria fazer o desafio do site, mas não me vinha nada útil à mente, daí fui catar um poema do Cruz e Souza pra me auxiliar, e esse foi achado quase que por 6º sentido, daí então que a fic foi escrita... então foi a fic que se encaixou no poema (o Poeta deve tá se revirando no túmulo por essa profanação, heheh)

O lance das descrições, bem, é que imagino tudo como fosse um quadrinho, mas no quadrinho a gente desenha todas aquelas paradas e não precisa descrever nada, mas, agora, quando tem que escrever... já exagerei bastante, mas espero que esteja aprendendo a compactar isso... aliás, só pelo que vc falou - e vc não é de perder tempo fazendo média - acho que tô aprendendo, não ?

Ah, os clichês não têm jeito não, afinal, 'todas as palavras já foram ditas'... mas dá pra pôr um babadinho aqui ou ali pra disfarçar, né? Aliás, o que mais tem nas minhas fics é clichê (geralmente de quadrinhos)... ah se eu fosse original... seria um Guaraná Antártica, XD

É que pelo tema que a Sarinha escreveu, acho que não dava msm colocar a HG e SS juntos nesse cap... aaah, queria tanto ter feito os outros temas... maldita acefalia!

E os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos aos seus mais sinceros parabéns :) Mas acho que vc exagerou em dizer que a parada tá impecável... tudo bem, como dizem, o Amor é cego, heheh XD

Bom soninho! E a Telemelda me deixou todo o findi sem tel!! Vou dar um de zumbi tb!

Tô esperando mais comments!!

Beijinhão procê tb! (Adorei isso!)


	3. Desistência

_** SO RESTA O COMEÇO**_

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»  
**SO RESTA O COMEÇO  
Terceiro Ato – Desistência**  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Meio ano já havia se passado desde o fim da guerra entre Luz e Trevas. O mundo mágico, aos poucos, ia se restabelecendo. Muitos bruxos, principalmente os que tinham alguma ligação com o mundo não-mágico, abandonaram tudo e partiram para viver entre os trouxas. Havia ainda muita mágoa e muitos traumas por parte de todos.  
  
Famílias tradicionais foram dizimadas. O orgulho caído por terra. Sobreviventes formavam novos laços para dar continuidade à família e a pureza do sangue. Muitos deixaram o orgulho e a honra de lado e foram recomeçar a vida em outro mundo.  
  
Numa cabana recentemente reformada, mas de aspecto antigo, uma moça descansava recostada numa grande poltrona estofada, depois de um dia inteiro de andanças. Lia um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho, que fora trazido por uma coruja marrom, que tinha alguma plumagem esbranquiçada na cabeça, demonstrando que já estava velhinha. A velha coruja também descansava sobre o encosto da poltrona.  
  
Com um suspiro de enfado, Hermione deixou a mão que segurava o pergaminho cair pesadamente sobre o colo enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás. Manteve os olhos fechados por alguns minutos. A moça estava mais magra, a pele e os cabelos sem viço, os olhos opacos em profundas olheiras. A sua desesperada busca por Severus Snape estava lhe tirando o pouco da vivacidade que ainda lhe restava.  
  
—Nada... absolutamente nada...  
  
Hermione leva a mão sobre o rosto. Seu semblante cansado e triste se desmanchou numa expressão de angústia. Soluçando, tentava em vão deter suas lágrimas. Tinha sido forte até então, desde o fim da guerra. Mas a cada dia que se passava, mais a esperança abandonava seu coração. Preferia a própria morte a admitir de que seu grande amor estava morto.  
  
Deslizou o corpo até deitar-se no sofá, usando os próprios braços como travesseiro. Encolhia-se como um embrião, a fim de se proteger de um frio inexistente naquela época do ano. Não queria mais conter suas lágrimas que caíam dolorosamente. A dor era a constatação de que nada mais havia o que ser feito. Ela estava começando a admitir que Severus não mais existia.  
  
O choro apenas se intensificou ao perceber que já não tinha mais qualquer esperança de encontrá-lo vivo, novamente. Ela fizera de tudo, procurara em todos os lugares no mundo mágico, contactou todas as pessoas que podia, até mesmo quando encontrava bruxos e bruxas que ela sequer conhecia pelas ruas. Gastou quilos de papel e pergaminho em cartas... e nada! Em nenhum lugar Severus Snape era encontrado. Ninguém sabia de seu paradeiro.  
  
Muitos morreram na guerra. Nunca houvera tantos túmulos no mundo mágico como agora havia. Mas muitos também haviam desaparecido sem deixar qualquer vestígio, como se tivessem virado pó, assim como virou o maior causador daquele holocausto: Voldemort.  
  
E no fim ele cumpriu sua promessa. Voldemort destruiu o mundo mágico. A maioria dos bruxos que morreram foram os mestiços e nascidos trouxa.  
  
O forte pranto de Hermione foi interrompido por duas batidas leves na porta de madeira envelhecida e esta se abriu logo em seguida, dando entrada a uma senhora muito idosa, alta e robusta que carregava uma cesta de vime coberta com um pano branco de pequenas estampas.  
  
Hermione levantou-se do sofá secando o rosto das lágrimas que ainda caiam. A senhora colocava a cesta sobre a mesa de centro próxima à poltrona, e olhava tristemente para a moça de aspecto doentio.  
  
—Sra Longbotton.. não era preciso se incomodar. A senhora está tendo muito trabalho comigo. Eu.. eu não preciso.. eu estou bem, juro!  
  
—Criança... não vê que está definhando dia após dia? – Com uma expressão muito doce e triste ao mesmo tempo, a velha senhora leva a mão forte sobre a cabeça de Hermione, acariciando-lhe os cabelos secos e desgrenhados.  
  
—Eu não tenho mais porque continuar... eu gostaria de ter morrido junto com todos durante a guerra.  
  
—Não diga isso, filha! Você ainda é tão jovem... – A Sra Longbotton sentava-se no sofá onde antes Hermione havia se deitado. —Há muito ainda para se viver, querida...  
  
—Mas.. sem as pessoas que tanto amo, de que vale continuar vivendo? Estou tão cansada.. cansada de sentir essa dor de saudade...  
  
As lágrimas voltavam a cair em abundância. Hermione mantinha a mão na boca, tentando silenciar-se. A velha senhora passa o braço por sobre os ombros da menina, puxando-a para junto de si e a deitando em seu colo.  
  
Hermione encolhe-se, soluçando baixinho sobre o colo da senhora, que se detém por alguns minutos a acariciar-lhe os cabelos, deixando que a menina chore tudo que precisa chorar, esperando pacientemente que ela se canse e se acalme.  
  
Distraindo-se nas tramas da cesta posta diante de si sobre a pequena mesa retangular, suas lembranças vão se firmando através do entrelaçamento de vime, a remetendo para um tempo não muito longínquo, mas que parece, agora, pertencer a uma outra existência.  
  
¤¤¤  
  
A guerra estava em sua plenitude. Havia muitos ataques e muitos já tinham tombado até então. Uma atmosfera pesada e pessimista pairava sobre todos que estavam presentes diante daquela enorme mesa antiga de madeira. Harry, Rony, McGonagall, alguns de seus antigos colegas de escola, o Sr e a Sra Weasley... Severus recostado à parede. Dumbledore, numa expressão muito séria e fechada, mantinha-se calado após pronunciar a última estratégia de contra-ataque.  
  
Tudo estava um caos. Tudo estava fora de controle. A violência e insanidade devoravam o mundo bruxo. Não havia outra estratégia de combate que o contra-ataque suicida. Teriam que enfrentar as trevas frente-a-frente. Teriam que se defrontar na mesma proporção de violência e insanidade. Era uma época insana e era necessário manter-se no mesmo nível do inimigo para derrubá-lo.  
  
Hermione estava tão centrada em sua angústia, em seu sofrimento antecipado, que não percebia um par de olhos negros que a fitava com carinho e tristeza. Ela fazia parte daquele grupo seleto de bruxos kamikazes que enfrentaria as forças de Voldemort no mano a mano. Ela era um dos poucos bruxos do mundo mágico que poderia executar tal missão com algum sucesso.  
  
Olhava tristemente o tampo de madeira da mesa. Tudo que passava por sua mente eram os últimos dias em que esteve com seus pais antes de partir para essa guerra. Lembrava-se dolorosamente da tristeza e desespero deles. Ela era a única filha, a razão e orgulho na vida de ambos.  
  
—Seria tão bom se papai e mamãe tivessem outra filha... não foi falta de pedir um irmãozinho... – dizia quase num sussurro, mas com o silêncio mórbido que reinava naquela sala, o sussurro foi ouvido claramente por todos os presentes, que desviaram sua atenção para a jovem de apenas vinte anos.  
  
—Por.. por que está dizendo isso querida? – Falava-lhe Molly Weasley, pondo as mãos carinhosamente sobre os ombros tensos de Hermione.  
  
A menina olha por sobre o ombro, para alcançar a expressão amarga da boa Sra Weasley. Intoxicada pela insanidade que já começava a afetar a todos que lutavam naquela guerra, Hermione respondia num tom tristemente alegre, com um largo sorriso nos lábios.  
  
—A senhora e o Sr Arthur têm sorte por terem tantos filhos... gostaria que meus pais tivessem essa mesma sorte, mas minha mãe não pôde mais engravidar.  
  
—Sim, querida, mas seus pais têm muita sorte de tê-la como filha... e tenho certeza de que têm muito orgulho de você. – Molly forçava um sorriso, tentando passar confiança à menina. —Acha que eles podem estar decepcionados com você, de estar aqui ao invés de com eles? Tenho certeza de que eles compreendem e orgulham-se disso.  
  
Hermione volta seu rosto para o tampo da mesa e acena negativamente com a cabeça, ainda mantendo o sorriso no rosto.  
  
—Não é isso... sou a única filha deles... como pai e mãe, eles terão perdido tudo quando eu morrer.  
  
Harry soca a mesa com as duas mãos, levantando-se furiosamente da cadeira, deixando-a cair, fazendo um baque agudo que ecoou por todo o ambiente.  
  
—VOCÊ NÃO VAI MORRER! – Gritava Harry, debruçado diante de Hermione, sobre a mesa.  
  
—Não existem garantias para isso, Harry. É mais certo se acreditar nisso do que... – Hermione respondia com a maior calma do mundo, com seu sorriso infantil no rosto, quando foi interrompida pela Sra Weasley, que a abraçou por trás, tampando-lhe a boca com uma das mãos.  
  
—Não diga mais isso, filha! Nunca mais! Todos nós viveremos, todos estaremos bem muito antes do que imagina. – Algumas lágrimas rolaram da face de Molly, caindo sobre o ombro da menina. Hermione, muito carinhosamente, acariciou o braço daquela senhora, afastando a mão de sua boca.  
  
Quando se viu liberta dos fortes braços da Sra Weasley, Hermione levantou-se calmamente. Mantinha a expressão serena e o esboço de um sorriso. A essa altura ela já havia aceitado o seu destino.  
  
Todos apenas observavam curiosos a garota apontar a varinha para a mesa e conjurar uma caixa simples de papelão. Guardando a varinha, retira com as duas mãos a tampa da caixa, deixando a mostra apenas o fundo vazio.  
  
Retira uma adaga escondida nas costas sob a veste. Todos se sobressaltam com isso, mas Hermione mantém a mesma expressão serena de antes. Levando a mão esquerda atrás da cabeça, segura firmemente seus belos cachos sedosos e brilhantes que estavam presos num rabo de cavalo.  
  
Com a mão direita que segurava a adaga, num movimento rápido e ágil, corta num só golpe seu longo cabelo encaracolado, deixando-os curtos, na altura da nuca.  
  
Todos se sobressaltam ainda mais com a atitude de Hermione. Apreensivo, Snape aproxima-se da mesa, olhando com desconfiança para a menina. Molly dá um gemido baixo enquanto Harry encara a amiga com olhos arregalados, incrédulo.  
  
—Você está maluca, Hermione?!  
  
—Maluca, Harry? E quem não está louco com tudo isso?  
  
—Por que fez isso, filha? – Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, Alvo Dumbledore externa sua voz mais uma vez, mas, ao contrário de todos naquela sala, mantém seu ar sério, intocado.  
  
—...se eu morrer, talvez isto seja a única coisa que restará de mim... talvez não haja um corpo para meus pais enterrarem, mas haverá esta parte de mim.  
  
Hermione depositava com cuidado seus longos cachos dentro da caixa negra vazia, como fossem algo muito precioso de si. Pegando papel e caneta, escreve uma pequena carta e a coloca sobre os cabelos, fechando a caixa em seguida, conjurando um feitiço para que está seja aberta apenas por seu pai ou sua mãe.  
  
—Somos kamikazes, não somos? Como minhas unhas estão tão curtinhas, então mando meus cabelos... agora que eles finalmente ficaram bonitos e bem tratados, seria um pena que se dissolvessem junto comigo em algum ataque.  
  
Dito isso, Hermione caiu numa gostosa gargalhada, totalmente alheia da gravidade do que dissera. Todos estavam pasmos, inclusive Dumbledore e Snape, que segurava firmemente o tampo da mesa, impedindo a si mesmo de ir até aquela moça e envolvê-la em seus braços.  
  
A menina logo pára de rir, mas mantém um sorriso alegre no rosto. Definitivamente, naquele instante, ela estava totalmente alienada de tudo, havia atingido o grau máximo da insanidade.  
  
Pegou a caixa e abraçou-a contra o peito. Pediu licença aos presentes para se retirar, dizendo que iria enviar a caixa por uma coruja dentro de instantes. Ninguém havia pronunciado nenhuma palavra. Molly Weasley chorava copiosamente, seu instinto materno gritando mais alto. Os amigos de seus filhos eram como seus próprios filhos, e com Hermione não era nada diferente.  
  
Harry jogou-se sentado no chão, encostando-se na parede. Leva as pontas dos dedos abaixo dos óculos redondos, prensando com força os olhos, tentando impedir que as lágrimas rolassem, mas não conseguindo suplantar seus soluços.  
  
Snape gira em seus calcanhares, desaparecendo daquela sala e da vista de todos.  
  
¤  
  
Hermione estava sentada sobre as pernas em sua cama, com os braços apoiados no batente da janela, apreciando a noite nublada que já ia alto. Ao longe, um vulto desaparecia pela negritude do céu. A menina já havia despachado a sua herança para seus pais.  
  
Encontrando a porta aberta, Snape observa a menina entretida olhando para fora da janela. O quarto estava mergulhado na penumbra, iluminado apenas por um pequeno lampião e pela pouca luz que vinha do exterior. A pequena labareda do lampião brincava com as sombras e jogava feixes dourados sobre a moça que ainda não tinha percebido a chegada de alguém ali naquele lugar.  
  
Ela havia retirado seu sobretudo e estava trajando apenas um leve vestido branco de alças finas e tecido delicado, cuja maciez pousava sobre as curvas bem definidas de Hermione. A saia estava levemente levantada, deixando a mostra a perna bronzeada e bem torneada da moça.  
  
Snape respirou fundo, fechando os olhos para controlar seus impulsos. Dá duas batidas de leve no porta já aberta, chamando a atenção da garota.  
  
Hermione virou-se rápido pelo susto da surpresa. Estava como num estado de transe e Snape poderia ficar horas ali que ela não notaria a sua presença. Seu coração batia freneticamente, a princípio pela surpresa, mas os batimentos se intensificaram ao ver de quem se tratava.  
  
—S-Snape? O que houve?! – pergunta um pouco nervosa. De todas as vezes que Snape se dirigia a ela, sempre fora para passar instruções, mas aquela era a primeira vez que ambos estavam a sós.  
  
—Não é nada, senhorita... já enviou a caixa aos seus pais? – Entrando cautelosamente no quarto, Snape está igual ou até mais nervoso com a situação do que Hermione, embora ele não demonstre isso externamente. Seu coração batia tão forte que poderia jurar que o estava ouvindo.  
  
—Sim, já... – Hermione voltava-se novamente para a janela, desviando o olhar de Snape. Ela não poderia deixar transparecer o que vinha dentro de si, sequer poderia demonstrar a alegria que sentia naquele momento por ele estar ali, tão próximo dela... definitivamente, o momento em que todos estavam vivendo não era o mais apropriado para deixar que sentimentos aflorassem. Já era doloroso o suficiente ver tantas pessoas, muitas até desconhecidas, tombarem naquela guerra, quanto mais perder um grande amor para os braços da morte numa batalha.  
  
Essa era uma das poucas vezes em que não sabia exatamente o que fazer, quando estava na presença daquela garota. E agora, que estavam completamente sozinhos naquele quarto simples, mas que um dia fora luxuoso...  
  
—Vejo que já está totalmente preparada para o que está por vir... e parece ter aceitado de bom grado o seu destino... – Não era a melhor coisa a se dizer, mas era tudo que poderia falar naquele momento, embora tudo que quisesse era tê-la em seus braços, beijá-la e amá-la ali mesmo naquela pequena cama, naquela hora.  
  
Sentou-se sobre uma das pernas na cama, próximo o suficiente de Hermione para tocá-la, mas longe demais daquilo que realmente queria. A menina mais uma vez desviou seus olhos da noite escura e encarava com certo receio o homem diante de si, sentado em sua cama.  
  
Naquele momento sentiu seu coração falhar em uma batida. A respiração difícil doía em sua garganta. Uma batalha quase tão terrível quanto a que estavam envolvidos era travada em seu íntimo: a de se entregar naquele momento àquele homem que tanto amava, que por anos e anos amava em profundo silêncio, e seu outro lado, totalmente ensandecido, o mesmo que enviara aos pais seus cabelos julgando veemente que seriam a única coisa que sobraria de si após a batalha, a fazia querer enxotá-lo dali, esbravejar por ele estar invadindo a sua intimidade naquela alcova.  
  
Após alguns breves segundo de surpresa e silêncio, Hermione respira fundo, controlando seus ímpetos. Um leve sorriso afetado forma-se em seu belo rosto de traços delicados e pele levemente bronzeada.  
  
— Dr Spok falou que o bem estar de muitos vale mais que o bem estar de um único ser...  
  
—Quem?  
  
—Star Trek... é um seriado antigo.. coisa de trouxas, sabe... vida próspera e longa – a isso, Hermione faz uma saudação típica do seriado, juntando os dedos do meio com os das extremidades. Snape riu, desviando seu olhar para a noite que derramava após a janela.  
  
—Um por muitos... vida longa e próspera... interessante. É o que nós fazemos, não é mesmo? Nos sacrificamos pelo bem estar de todo o resto.  
  
—É, mas não teremos vida longa e próspera... – Hermione voltava a apoiar os braços no batente da janela, descansando o queixo sobre eles, olhando tristemente para as nuvens ora recortadas pelo luar escondido sobre elas.  
  
—Teremos sim, Hermione.. tudo isso logo acabará e sairemos bem dessa. Ao menos, alguma vez nessa vida, temos que ter essa sorte.  
  
Snape erguia a mão, levando-a aos cabelos, agora curtos, de Hermione. A garota sobressaltou-se com o gesto. Naquele momento, seu coração finalmente parou. Olhou assustada para seu ex-professor e encontrou em seu rosto uma expressão totalmente desconhecida. Seu semblante estava plácido, que lhe dava um aspecto jovial, quase de menino, e seu olhar continha muita ternura.  
  
—Até que a senhorita ficou muito bem de cabelos curtos...  
  
Acariciando os cabelos de Hermione, Snape desliza a mão até o pescoço, trazendo-a levemente para mais perto de si ao mesmo tempo em que aproxima seu rosto do dela. Com a mão livre, laça a cintura da garota, trazendo-a para junto de seu corpo.  
  
—...Seria redundância dizer que eu a amo, Srta Granger?  
  
A frase sussurrada terminou num sorriso, que iniciou um beijo apaixonado. Snape a envolvia ainda mais em seus braços, temendo de que se tratasse apenas de um sonho. Hermione não foi capaz de esboçar qualquer reação, sequer retribuía ao beijo.  
  
Em sua mente passava um turbilhão de pensamentos que se chocavam e se confundiam. Várias emoções inundavam em seu coração... e havia o medo. Medo de que aquilo estivesse mesmo acontecendo. Medo de que seu maior sonho estivesse se realizando... a de que Severus também a amava.  
  
Snape puxou a garota para mais perto de si, deitando-a em seu colo. Era loucura o que fazia, ele sabia muito bem disso, mas sentia que se não o fizesse, talvez nunca mais teria outra chance. Queria deixar bem claro o quanto a amava. Queria dar-lhe um grande motivo para manter-se viva.  
  
Ele a beijava com certa urgência, beijando-lhe o rosto e descendo pelo pescoço. Hermione mantinha-se ainda estática, relutante. As mãos fechadas em punhos sob o peito de Snape. Aquilo era mesmo real. Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo! Queria se entregar completamente a ele. Queria esquecer todo o mundo que estava fora daquele quarto e viver intensamente aquele amor que acabava de se apresentar.   
  
Snape beijava com ternura o pescoço de Hermione, deslizando seus lábios para o colo bronzeado daquela garota que amava há tempos, inebriando-se com o perfume floral que vinha de sua pele, o calor de seu corpo abafado pelo tecido macio e fino do vestido.  
  
Mas na mente de Hermione latejava um doloroso pensamento: o de que ela estaria preste a morrer numa batalha. Via seus pais sofrendo com sua morte... via seus amigos... não queria partir e deixar pessoas sofrendo por sua causa. Não queria que ninguém sofresse... não sabia, mas imaginava o quão doloroso poderia ser sofrer a morte de alguém que tanto se ama...  
  
E Severus a amava e demonstrava nitidamente naquele momento, em seus beijos e carinhos cada vez mais apaixonados e sensuais... sabia que ele já sofrera muito na vida, provavelmente jamais teve momentos de felicidade... não queria que ele sofresse com sua morte, já que ele a amava, como dizia, como demonstrava... não queria isso para ele, não queria isso para ninguém...  
  
—...não... NÃO QUERO!  
  
Com o grito repentino de Hermione, Snape parou de sobressalto, levantando sua cabeça para encará-la. Viu nos olhos marejados por lágrimas, uma raiva contida, enquanto os punhos da garota empurravam com força seu peito.  
  
Snape afrouxou os braços que prendiam Hermione a ele. A garota levantou-se bruscamente, pondo-se sentada na cama, de costa para ele. Ela apertava com força a barra do vestido, forçando-se a conter as lágrimas. Mas ao contrário do que Snape poderia pensar se a visse chorar, não eram lágrimas de ódio, mas de frustração.  
  
Frustração por ambos não poderem viver aquele amor. Frustração por estarem numa maldita guerra que os impedia de se aproximarem. Frustração por tudo isso ter acontecido tarde demais!  
  
Ela não queria vê-lo sofrer por sua morte. Não queria que ele sentisse a dor de perder alguém que ama, justamente ele que não deve ter permitido a floração desse sentimento em outras vezes em sua vida.  
  
Ela o queria feliz. Queria fazê-lo feliz! E se ele a odiasse e assim que ela morresse, Severus ficaria feliz com isso e não sofreria, caso ele a amasse quando isso acontecesse...  
  
—Como ousa? Quem você pensa que eu sou, Snape? Como se atreve a me agarrar desta forma?! Você ficou LOUCO?! – Hermione virava-se para olhar Snape por sobre o ombro, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas que caiam em abundância, machucando-se com suas próprias palavras.  
  
—NÃO! Não estou louco! Estou muito ciente do que estou fazendo! Não suporto mais vê-la naquele estado como esteve agora há pouco! Não suporto mais vê-la sofrer e ter surtos psicóticos por causa dessa maldita guerra!  
  
—Ah, claro! Então o senhor, por bem, vem até meu quarto tentando me estuprar como um conforto ao meu sofrimento!?  
  
Hermione levantava-se da cama, andando nervosamente pelo quarto, evitando olhar diretamente para Severus. Sabia que se o fizesse, ele poderia ver que ela estava mentindo. Ele precisa acreditar que ela o odiava! Se ele a odiasse, não sofreria com a sua morte!  
  
—Por Merlin, Hermione! Isso é um absurdo! Jamais lhe faria qualquer mal! Eu te amo, garota! E sei.. que você também sente o mesmo...  
  
Hermione gelou com aquelas palavras. Ela sempre fez o impossível para ser discreta com seus sentimentos... mas Snape era muito perspicaz, era provável que tivesse notado isso. Mas não era hora para vacilar. O que estava em jogo era o sofrimento daquele que ela tanto ama, o sofrimento que terá com a sua morte.  
  
—Você está mesmo louco, Snape! Eu o amo?? Não meu caro, eu o ODEIO! Como eu poderia amar alguém como VOCÊ?! Eu o odeio e SEMPRE O ODIEI! Tudo o que sinto por você é DESPREZO!  
  
Snape levanta-se irritado da cama, indo até Hermione e a agarrando pelo braço, virando-a para que o encarasse.  
  
—Você quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? Então diga que me odeia olhando diretamente para mim!  
  
Não havia o que ser feito. Como resposta, Hermione defere uma forte bofetada com a mão liberta, desvencilhando-se de Snape. Agora sim havia ódio queimando dentro de si, mas era um ódio de si própria.  
  
—Não me interessa se você acredita ou não! Não me interessa o que venha de você! Qualquer outra gracinha sua e acabo de uma vez com a sua reputação, seu desgraçado! Eu não ficarei quieta! Eu acabo com você!  
  
Com uma mão sobre a face atingida, Snape dá seu típico sorrisinho de escárnio, olhando de forma mordaz pra garota tensa e de punhos cerrados a sua frente.  
  
—Eu a amo, Hermione.. e sempre amarei, quer queira, quer não! E também sei o que você sente de verdade. Não será essa encenaçãozinha que mudará alguma coisa.  
  
Dando as costas à Hermione, Snape retira-se do aposento, fechando calmamente a porta as suas costas. Ao ver a porta completamente fechada e não mais ouvir passos, a garota deixa-se cair de joelhos no chão, externando em lágrimas toda a dor que sentia. Toda a angústia que se formou com aquelas suas mentiras, que lhe dilaceravam o coração...  
  
¤¤¤  
  
Afundando o rosto no colo da bondosa Sra Longbotton, Hermione torna a chorar forte novamente, tentando em vão engolir o pranto. A mulher acariciava seus cabelos que hoje chegavam à altura dos ombros, mas sem a beleza de seus cachos de outrora.  
  
—...se eu tivesse... se eu tivesse sido sincera... se eu tivesse aceitado o amor de Severus naquela hora... eu sou burra, BURRA! Por que eu fiz ele pensar que o odiava?! POR QUE FIZ ISSO??!  
  
Hermione arranhava com força o estofado do sofá, enterrando seus dedos no tecido. Ela havia cometido um erro. Acreditou que sua morte era certa. Acreditou que se ele a odiasse ele não sofreria quando ela morresse. Mas o que ela fez foi totalmente equivocado; ela tirou de Severus um motivo para manter-se vivo!  
  
—Eu já revirei todo o mundo mágico diversas vezes... ele não está aqui! Ele não existe mais, não existe!  
  
—Oh, criança... todos nós perdemos pessoas que amamos... mas você precisa viver, querida! Precisa recomeçar sua vida... volte para casa, volte para seus pais que estão sofrendo com sua ausência...  
  
—Prof Dumbledore falou que depois de tudo acabado só resta o começo... será que devo mesmo fazer isso? Começar tudo de novo?  
  
—Você sabe que Alvo é um sábio... e é lógico que você faça isso. Você ainda é uma menina, tem muito que viver... e já que experimentou de tudo, só o que lhe resta agora é recomeçar e ser feliz.  
  
Hermione levanta-se, enxugando as lágrimas. Encara a velha Longbotton, com sua expressão austera e serena que transmite muita força ao mesmo tempo.  
  
—Como poderei ser feliz sem as pessoas que amo... sem Severus?  
  
—Como eu disse, você ainda tem muita vida pela frente. Volte para casa. Volte para os seus pais. Desista de procurar um fantasma... e espere que a felicidade venha até você.  
  
—Se é só o que me resta agora... tentarei recomeçar...  
  
»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»  
Fim do Terceiro Ato  
By **Snake Eye's** – 2004  
««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««« 


	4. Lápides & Flores

_** SO RESTA O COMEÇO**_

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»  
**SO RESTA O COMEÇO  
Quarto Ato: Lápides e Flores**  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««  
  
Dois anos.  
  
Dois anos já se foram desde a última batalha entre Luz e Treva. Mais de setecentos dias sem as pessoas queridas. Mesmo a esperança não sobrevive a tanto tempo quando todos os fatos mostram de que nada ela adianta.  
  
Num campo a quase se perder de vista, várias lápides em mármore branco se alinhavam formando uma perspectiva geométrica da grande tragédia que desestruturou completamente o mundo mágico. O vento frio corria entre os blocos de pedras, brincando com a relva rasteira e algumas flores que insistiam em surgir entre os túmulos.  
  
As árvores seculares da Floresta Proibida faziam-se guaridas para aquele cemitério de pessoas e destroços. Heras cobriam as ruínas de Hogwarts. Pequeninas árvores cresciam protegidas pelos escombros. Pássaros e pequenos animais faziam ninho onde antes fora um templo milenar de aprendizado. Mesmo em meio à morte, ironicamente a vida sempre surge. A vida sempre encontra seus meios de resistir e insistir.  
  
Um imenso bloco de mármore negro erguia-se onipotente no final daquele cemitério, como fosse um guardião a zelar pelo descanso eterno de seus habitantes. Impresso em ouro havia o brasão de Hogwarts que encabeçava uma lista quase interminável de nomes... de todas as vítimas daquela guerra, dos que habitavam ou não aquele cemitério.¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
**Ao menos junto dos mortos pode a gente   
Crer e esperar n'alguma suavidade:   
Crer no doce consolo da saudade   
E esperar do descanso eternamente.   
  
Junto aos mortos, por certo, a fé ardente   
Não perde a sua viva claridade;   
Cantam as aves do céu na intimidade   
Do coração o mais indiferente.   
  
Os mortos dão-nos paz imensa à vida,   
Dão a lembrança vaga, indefinida   
Dos seus feitos gentis, nobres, altivos.   
  
Nas lutas vãs do tenebroso mundo   
Os mortos são ainda o bem profundo   
Que nos faz esquecer o horror dos vivos.   
  
(Os Mortos – Cruz e Sousa)**  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Um véu negro de esmeroso bordado se precipita com o vento, indo brincar entre as últimas lápides daquele cemitério. Cachos longos e acobreados pousam libertos pelos ombros daquela jovem de semblante tão triste.  
  
Diante daquele onipotente bloco de mármore, ajoelha-se sobre a grama, depositando aos seus pés um grande buquê de flores brancas, erguendo-se novamente e postando-se firme diante daquela pedra negra e fria.  
  
Seus delicados dedos percorriam pelas letras auto-relevadas em ouro, que formavam os nomes daqueles que lhe foram mais queridos em vida. Os nomes dispostos em ordem alfabética, e ela os lia seguida de lembranças de momentos que compartilhou com cada um deles.  
  
Harry Potter . . . Minerva McGonagall . . . Neville Longbotton . . . Remus Lupin . . . Ronald Weasley . . . . . Severus Snape.. seu nome sequer ali estava impresso, nem ali ela o encontraria... seria isso algo bom, um tênue fio de esperança? Ou seria o vago que lhe restara, o nada para lembrar de sua existência, uma existência que se evaporou como uma leve neblina que sequer era perceptível...?  
  
Recostou a testa no frio do mármore, cerrando os olhos, deixando sua mente e seu espírito vagar junto à brisa que soprava insistentemente, que brincava com seus longos cabelos e seu vestido negro que lhe cobria todo o corpo.  
  
Mas as suas costas parecia surgir uma brisa morna, aconchegante. Rastos leves roçavam a gramínea. Uma áurea que transbordava luz preenchia de calor aquele ambiente frio e triste, silencioso e vago. Uma voz macia e terna a chamar seu nome...  
  
—Hermione...  
  
A garota postou-se ereta e virou-se para voz. Um leve sorriso formou-se em seu rosto e ela precipitou-se até a pessoa que ali estava, também lhe sorrindo. Abraçou-lhe com fervor, como se abraça um pai ou irmão que há muito não se vê. E ambos permaneceram ali, um nos braços do outro, por eternos segundos.  
  
E o vento corria cada vez mais voraz, farfalhando as copas das árvores, varrendo a relva ondulante, espalhando pétalas e folhas por todos os lugares. No horizonte onde surgiam montanhas azuladas, o sol enviava seus últimos raios dourados naquele fim de tarde de outono, derretendo em ouro densas nuvens que cobriam como um manto o topo dessas mesmas montanhas.  
  
Como se dançasse em volta, a brisa brincava de ir e vir com as vestes e cabelos longos daqueles dois personagens que destoavam naquela paisagem melancólica entre lápides e flores.  
  
Dumbledore beija a testa da menina, pousando-lhe as mãos sobre sua cabeça. Hermione sorri um sorriso triste, lágrimas davam um brilho adiamantado aos olhos cor de mel da moça.  
  
—Que bom revê-la, criança...  
  
—Eu digo o mesmo, Professor... e como vão as flores?  
  
—Oh, belas, belas... germinando, crescendo, desabrochando para a vida. Se deixarmos que a Natureza faça seu trabalho sossegada, a vida é realmente bela e simples de compreender...  
  
¤  
  
—Eu sabia que o acaso me arranjaria um meio, uma vez que lhe dei todas as bases.. embora eu tenha esperado mais do que gostaria de ter feito.  
  
Um homem esbelto de cabelos negros e curtos olhava atentamente para a placa sobre um consultório, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. No andar de cima da loja, outra placa na janela indicava que a sala estava sendo alugada. Era tudo o que queria.  
  
O bairro quase totalmente residencial era calmo e hospitaleiro. Havia pouco tráfego nas ruas e poucas lojas existiam naquele quarteirão, cuja maioria das construções era em estilo vitoriano. Algumas árvores bem podadas encarregavam-se de dar um pouco de cor e beleza às ruas. O dourado das folhas oxidadas formava um degrade que se repetia também no chão de pedras bem postas que formavam desenhos circulares nas calçadas.  
  
Enquanto aquecia as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo bege que trajava, o homem, ainda sorridente, continuava a apreciar aquele nome escrito em letras pequenas na placa que indicava que a loja abaixo tratava-se de um consultório dentário... "Dr Granger – Cirurgião Dentista".  
  
Granger... o sobrenome que lhe trazia recordações, o sobrenome que aprendeu a apreciar, o sobrenome da única pessoa que amou profundamente em toda a sua vida.  
  
—Se isso não for obra de Merlin, eu não sei mais o que poderia ser... mas essa loja será minha, nem que eu tenha que usar magia para persuadir o proprietário.  
  
Anotando o número do telefone indicado na placa do aluguel num pequeno caderno com capa em couro, o homem, antes de se retirar, ainda dá uma última olhada para a placa do consultório dentário, e partindo logo em seguida, ainda com um sorriso em seu rosto.  
  
Sentia que finalmente havia chegado a hora de recomeçar de fato sua vida... sentia que se aproximava o dia em que teria Hermione Granger finalmente para si. Era tudo novo, outros tempos, e não havia nada que pudesse impedir de ambos se aproximarem.  
  
¤  
  
O tempo estava nublado e frio. Uma chuvinha fina e insistente caia sem parar, mas isso parecia não tirar o ânimo daqueles trabalhadores que carregavam pesadas peças de móveis a serem montados para o segundo andar do pequeno prédio comercial.  
  
Um homem alto e magro, de cabelos negros e curtos, observava de perto toda a movimentação, aparentemente satisfeito com a forma eficiente que os trabalhadores faziam o serviço. Afinal, ele não poderia exigir muito daquelas pobres criaturas infelizes que eram obrigadas a trabalhos braçais por não disporem de magia.  
  
Quando os dois últimos homens subiam cautelosamente carregando algumas vidraças para o que viria a ser o balcão e as prateleiras, Severus Snape preparava-se para também subir e fiscalizar a montagem de seus móveis, quando um carro pára próximo ao caminhão de mudança apenas para deixar seu passageiro e segue novamente seu rumo.  
  
O homem que havia saltado do carro, aparentando entre 45 e 50 anos, trajando roupas brancas debaixo de um casaco de lã marrom, observa com curiosidade o caminhão parado em frente ao seu consultório, vendo que a movimentação era na loja do segundo andar, logo acima da sua.  
  
Snape ainda observava o homem, notando algumas familiaridades, como a forma curiosa de observar as coisas, o olhar aguçado que dava um ar inteligente e o sorriso otimista no rosto de quem já sabe dos fatos apenas por ver meras pistas.  
  
Ele já tinha quase certeza de que se tratava do pai dela... no mínimo, algum parente próximo, mas com certeza com o mesmo sangue que o dela.  
  
E aquilo lhe deu uma sensação de alegria que há muito tempo não sentia.  
  
Dr Granger finalmente focalizou o homem esbelto e sisudo que parecia observar-lhe. Sem se intimidar, aproximou-se do estranho, com um sorriso cortês no rosto e a voz amigável.  
  
—Bom dia! Então é o senhor que será o nosso novo vizinho?  
  
—Oh, sim.. creio que sim.  
  
—Bem, sou Hermes Granger, o cirurgião dentista daquele consultório ali... – dito isso, o Dr Granger aponta com o polegar para sua loja, estendendo a mão em cumprimento a Snape, logo em seguida. —É bom saber que o velho Robert Fish finalmente encontrou um inquilino que corresponde as suas exigências.. essa loja estava já há muito tempo para ser alugada.  
  
—É, sim, Sr Fish, o proprietário, é um homem muito exigente sim, mas não foi tão difícil convencê-lo de que eu seria um bom inquilino... "não quando se é persuadido com um pouco de magia, aquele velho gagá!". A propósito, sou Severus Snape, boticário.  
  
—Oh, um boticário? Isso é excelente! Muitos de meus pacientes me pedem que eu receite medicamentos homeopáticos aos alopáticos... é um ramo que tem se desenvolvido muito. Tenho certeza que terá muitos clientes. Há um clínico geral que só trabalha com homeopatia, há uns dois quarteirões daqui.. seria interessante conhecê-lo qualquer hora dessas.  
  
"— Incrível, até a loquacidade é a mesma!" —É, eu realmente espero ter muitos clientes...  
  
—E terá, meu caro, com certeza. Agora, se me der licença, preciso ir para o consultório antes que minha assistente tenha um chilique com meu atraso. Ela é terrível, mas muito eficiente! Qualquer coisa, estamos aqui. Seja bem vindo e boa sorte com a arrumação! – O Dr Granger já se adiantava para seu consultório, dando um tchauzinho para Snape por sobre o ombro, sem esperar pela resposta do novo vizinho.  
  
Snape ficou observando o dentista até que ele desaparecesse porta adentro de seu consultório, quando girou em seus calcanhares rumo a pequena escadaria do prédio. Com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, murmurou para si próprio...  
  
—Certamente que Hermes Granger é o pai de Hermione... o começo está cada vez mais próximo... muito obrigado, Merlin.  
  
»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»  
Fim do Quarto Ato – continua...  
By **Snake Eye's** – 2004  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

N/A: Robert Fish é o nome do personagem da série de animação canadense "Bob & Margaret", do qual usei como referência. Na série, Robert Fish – Bob – é um cirurgião dentista medíocre e quarentão.

====================================================================================

♥ Agradecendo aos reviews ♥

====================================================================================

Oi, Avoada! Faz tempo que não aparece... sua linha estancou? Brincadeirinha...

Parece muito interessante o livro que está lendo... se for um e-book, poderia me enviar???

Trágico e nada feliz? É muita bondade a sua comparar essa ficzinha com um livro, mas... bem, para você ver se nada vai dar certo mesmo nessa fic, não deixe de ler o cap 5, que é o último... aí você verá (XD fazendo inutilmente suspense)

Quanto a senhorita.. por acaso abandonou as suas fics???

Beijusss!!

=====================================================================================

Oi, Shadow Maid! Mas suas fics - pelo menos a que li - deixam as pessoas nervosas sim! Deixa a gente tensa! Eu li com os punhos cerrados, os ombros tensos e acho que nem respirava... heheh, talvez eu esteja exagerando, mas é como eu me sentia.

Bem, quem eu não matei nessa fic? Dexovê: Hermione, Dumbledore, Sra Longbottom e.. e... Snape! Eeeh! O resto eu não sei porque não vi esse povo por aí.

É que tá todo mundo interessado em saber em qual time eu jogo, se eu sou homi ou mulé... então, democraticamente, cada um decide o que sou, aí pode ser na moedinha, ou no tarot, ou no pedra-papel-tesoura, no par-ou-ímpar... tá valendo tudo, não me ofendo.

É isssuu!

Beijus!!

=====================================================================================


	5. O Começo

_** SO RESTA O COMEÇO**_

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»  
**SO RESTA O COMEÇO  
Quinto Ato: O Começo.**  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

No vidro da janela, gotas de chuva deslizavam e formavam uma pequena poça na jardineira suspensa logo abaixo. Mais à frente, um cipreste de tamanho mediano dançava de um lado para outro com o vento frio e cortante que soprava.  
  
Mesmo sentindo um pouco de frio, Hermione se recusava a fechar as grossas cortinas. Apreciava de sua escrivaninha a movimentação da tempestade que anunciava dias muito frios por vir. Com um suspiro enfadado, joga a caneta que segurava sobre o caderno de estudos, abrindo em seguida a última gaveta da mesa, trancada com magia.  
  
Retira de lá um porta-retrato de madeira e filetes de metal... a única fotografia que tinha dele era essa, do dia da sua formatura, com todos os seus colegas e os professores juntos... nem isso ela tinha dele, uma foto nítida exclusivamente com Severus Snape.  
  
Olhou por muitos instantes a fotografia, como fazia todos os dias, para logo em seguida abraçá-la contra o peito, fechando os olhos e tentando reviver mentalmente aquele passado tão distante, tão inalcançável.  
  
E em sua mente, tentava, em desespero, sorver todo aquele precioso instante que ocorreu entre ela e Severus em seu quarto na Mansão Black, há mais de dois anos. E, naquele momento, tudo que pensava era repudiá-lo, por causa de seu raciocínio torto que a fez ter um julgamento totalmente equivocado, que a fez desperdiçar a grande chance de viver aquele amor intensamente.  
  
Aqueles beijos, aqueles carinhos tão intensos, era tudo o que ela desejava ter com Severus e quando finalmente aconteceu... ela, burra demais, negou tudo aquilo e tirou dele um motivo para continuar vivendo, ferindo-o com mentiras. Ferindo a si mesma.  
  
"É preciso amar as pessoas como se não houvesse amanhã..."  
  
Descobriu isso muito tarde... tarde demais.  
  
Três batidinhas leves na porta de seu quarto, que se abre em seguida. Joanne, mãe de Hermione, apenas coloca a cabeça e metade do corpo para dentro, chamando a filha para o jantar, aborrecendo-se logo em seguida ao ver aquela cena que se tornou tão típica nos últimos dois anos, mas não fazendo qualquer comentário a respeito.  
  
—Vamos descer, Hermione.. hora de jantar, filha.  
  
—Hã? Ah, sim, já vou descer, mãe...  
  
Joanne Granger fecha a porta do quarto com uma expressão aborrecida e desce as escadas de madeira em passos pesados, chamando a atenção do marido que ajudava a postar a mesa do jantar na copa.  
  
—O que foi dessa vez, Jô? – perguntou Hermes, terminando de arrumar os últimos talheres junto aos pratos.  
  
—Eu gostaria muito, mas muito mesmo que fosse qualquer outra coisa do que aquela mesma maldita cena de todo o santo dia!  
  
—Ah, sei.. novamente com aquele retrato, não é? Eu já falei para você não se preocupar com isso, que um dia passará... isso foi um imenso trauma para ela!  
  
—Exatamente, Hermes! Nossa filha não está bem! Esse 'um dia passará' já tem dois anos! Ela precisa de ajuda! Precisa de terapia!  
  
Hermione descia as escadas silenciosamente, até ouvir a voz alterada da mãe, parando em seguida e se apoiando no corrimão para ouvir o que ela dizia, embora soubesse exatamente o quê. Há meses que a conversa era a mesma. Ela não queria preocupar os pais e fazê-los sofrer com seu comportamento, mas ela, somente ela sabia o que a faria mudar, melhorar... e isso era impossível.  
  
—...já falamos milhares de vezes sobre isso, Joanne! E você sabe muito bem qual é a posição dela a esse respeito! Ela sofre pelas mortes dos amigos, não há como resolver isso! Só o tempo cura coisas desse tipo.  
  
—Há sim, Hermes, talvez devêssemos enviá-la a uma clínica de repouso ou até mesmo um spa, um lugar onde ela possa esquecer isso tudo e se socializar um pouco. Pelo-amor-de-deus! Nossa filha está com vinte e dois anos e não tem uma amiga com quem sair, conversar... ela sequer tem um namorado!  
  
—Está dizendo que Hermione virou uma anti-social, mulher?!  
  
—E não é isso? Ela vive da faculdade para casa, de casa pra faculdade! Não sai, não se diverte, sequer assiste a tv ou ouve um rádio... isso não é normal, Hermes, não é!  
  
—Não, não é, mas vamos dar mais um tempo a ela... cedo ou tarde isso vai passar, eu tenho certeza. Nossa filha é muito forte, você sabe disso.  
  
Com os olhos cerrados e cabeça baixa, Hermione solta um longo suspiro de enfado, pensando que talvez os pais estivessem mesmo certos... talvez ela esteja mesmo desperdiçando sua vida... mas saber disso é uma coisa; o que ela sentia e tinha vontade de fazer era totalmente diferente.  
  
Ela volta a descer as escadas, desta vez ruidosamente, para anunciar a sua chegada. Seus pais estavam terminando de pôr a mesa quando ela adentra a copa.  
  
—Hoje temos suflê de queijo, douradinho como você gosta, querida... – falava o pai com um sorriso sincero no rosto, enquanto a mãe ainda se mostrava um pouco aborrecida.  
  
—Oh, isso é ótimo pai... – Hermione respondia sem qualquer entusiasmo, forçando o esboço de um sorriso.  
  
Os três sentavam-se à mesa e serviam-se num silêncio quase incômodo quebrado apenas pelo barulho da chuva forte de caía naquela noite. Como era em todas as refeições, Hermione havia colocado muita pouca comida em seu prato, o que incomodava muito a sua mãe.  
  
—Só isso novamente, Hermione? Você deve estar uns dez quilos abaixo do seu peso ideal... por acaso pretende se tornar manequim, é? – Perguntava a mãe com um palpável tom irônico na voz.  
  
—Até que isso seria uma boa idéia... linda como é, faria muito sucesso no mundo da moda. – Completou marotamente o pai, com seu típico sorriso.  
  
Hermione retribui o sorriso, mas volta seu olhar rapidamente para seu prato, onde brincava com a comida.  
  
—Não, não.. quem dera... só estou sem fome, hoje...  
  
—Como sempre, aliás, não é Hermione? – perguntava a mãe, já muito aborrecida.  
  
Hermes apenas segurou e apertou levemente a mão da esposa, para que ela parasse de pressionar a menina. Ele sabia que, como mãe, Joanne agia certo, mas ele acreditava que nesse caso precisava mesmo dar mais um tempo à Hermione. Afinal, eles não tinham uma idéia exata da tragédia dessa guerra... o que eles entendiam por guerra era o que viam na tv, mas nada que pudesse dar uma idéia certeira do que seria uma "guerra mágica"... apesar de serem pais de uma bruxa, eles não conseguiam assimilar com precisão tudo que envolvia a magia.  
  
Mesmo a contragosto, Joanne se calou e voltou sua atenção ao seu próprio prato. Hermione agradecia intimamente por seu pai ser ainda muito mais compreensivo que sua mãe... não que lhe desagradasse a constante intromissão dela em seus assuntos particulares, pelo contrário, sentia-se muito querida e amada por isso, mas não se sentia pronta para contar sobre tudo o que havia acontecido, inclusive sobre a morte de seu primeiro, único e grande amor.  
  
Hermes e Joanne conversavam sobre os acontecimentos do dia, já que ambos trabalhavam em consultórios diferentes. Hermione mantinha-se alheia a tudo, apenas degustando lentamente a sua refeição, até o pai tocar num assunto que chamou-lhe a atenção, principalmente por ela estar numa fase em que detesta este tipo de idéia...  
  
—... então, finalmente, o velho Fish encontrou um inquilino que lhe agradasse... então teremos uma farmácia de manipulação perto de casa...  
  
—Isso é ótimo, os pacientes é que irão adorar isso.. sabe como é, todo mundo tá aderindo a essa moda de naturalismo, coisa e tal...  
  
—...então estava pensando em oferecer um jantar de boas vindas ao novo vizinho... também seria interessante estreitarmos um laço, comercialmente falando, é claro.. afinal, o cliente de um bem poderá ser o cliente de outro...  
  
—Só não vá querer exigir minha presença nesse jantar, está bem, pai? – Finalmente Hermione quebrou o seu silêncio, lançando um olhar fulminante para o pai.  
  
—Que absurdo é esse agora, menina? Você faz parte da família, como pretende não participar de um jantar na sua própria família? – Perguntava a mãe, largando o talher sobre o prato e cruzando os braços sobre a mesa.  
  
—Não é nenhum absurdo, mãe... só não quero estar presente em nenhum tipo de comemoração ou coisa parecida. – Hermione respondia aborrecida, partindo um pedaço do suflê com um pouco mais de força do que deveria.  
  
—Se você fizer isso, Hermione, deixará a mim e ao seu pai sem jeito perante o convidado... ou prefere que escondamos o fato de termos uma filha?  
  
—Faça como quiser, mãe, eu é que não estarei aqui nesse dia. – Hermione larga com raiva o guardanapo sobre o prato e levanta-se, saindo apressada para não dar chance de resposta à mãe.  
  
Joanne leva as mãos à testa como apoio à cabeça. Hermes acaricia o ombro da esposa como conforto. A expressão de ambos é de muito cansaço.  
  
—E você ainda me diz que não devo me preocupar, que devo manter a calma...  
  
—É, e ainda acho que deva ser assim por mais um tempo, Jô...  
  
—Esse medo dela de conhecer novas pessoas, falar com outras pessoas.. está se tornando irracional... sempre que falamos em convidar alguém para um jantar ou um almoço, ela fica dessa forma.. hostil...  
  
—Eu sei.. ela tem medo de criar novas amizades e vê-las morrerem novamente... vamos esperar só mais um pouco, está bem?  
  
¤  
  
Alguns dias se passaram e Severus Snape já estava totalmente estabelecido com a sua farmácia de manipulação. Não estava sendo difícil conseguir clientela, uma vez que o bairro carecia desse tipo de serviço e comércio. Mesmo estando ainda no princípio, o negócio parecia que iria dar e muito certo. Mas não era isso que o interessava de fato.  
  
Tudo o que queria era reencontrar Hermione. Seria muito simples e fácil ir até a casa dela, agora que ele sabia onde ela morava graças às conversas quase diárias com o Dr Granger. Mas o que tinha de fácil, também tinha de estúpido. As palavras dela, naquela noite no quarto da Mansão Black, ainda lhe comprimiam dolorosamente o coração.  
  
Desde então ele ficou muito dividido. Ele sentia que seu amor por ela era recíproco, mas depois de tudo aquilo que ouviu, ele não tinha mais tanta certeza... sequer tinha certeza...  
  
Então, a alternativa que lhe restava era essa, desde o fim da guerra... começar tudo de novo, desde o início... já que só lhe restava o começo, queria mesmo partir do princípio.. conhecê-la de novo e tentar conquistá-la.  
  
E talvez ela não tivesse mais o que odiá-lo...  
  
Snape limpava e guardava os seus últimos utensílios de preparos de produtos. Já era início de noite e o Dr Granger lhe fazia companhia com uma conversa animada – ao menos da parte dele.  
  
—... então você é novo até mesmo aqui na cidade?  
  
—Sim... estive fora do país nos últimos dois anos, aprimorando a técnica.  
  
—...hum.. seria um jantar de boas vindas em dose dupla, eu diria... – Hermes falou num tom mais baixo como fosse apenas para si, coçando o queixo, pensativo.  
  
—Como, Dr Granger?  
  
Hermes dá seu sorriso cortês, aproximando-se em dois passos de Snape que acabava de lavar alguns recipientes de cerâmica.  
  
—Estive falando com Joanne, minha esposa, e pensávamos em lhe oferecer um jantar de boas vindas nesta sexta-feira... hã.. claro, se não tiver nenhum compromisso mais importante...  
  
Snape abriu um raro sorriso de satisfação com o convite. Tudo caminhava melhor do que esperava.. e não esperava reencontrar Hermione ainda tão cedo e agora, a menos de duas semanas que chegara à Inglaterra, estava prestes a revê-la em sua própria casa.  
  
—Sequer sonharia com tal desfeita em recusar um convite de boas vindas! Estou honrado com sua gentileza. Muito obrigado.  
  
—Ora, não seja tão formal, Sr Snape... é apenas um jantar em família, mas que espero que aprecie muito.  
  
—Certamente que sim.  
  
—E se não se importa, será algo bastante informal, coisa de família mesmo. Serão apenas nós e minha esposa... duvido muito que minha filha dará o braço a torcer e aceitará participar do jantar... – Hermes terminou a frase quase num sussurro, desviando-se até a janela da botica, olhar o nada para se distrair.. qualquer coisa que o fazia se lembrar do atual estado psicológico da filha lhe causava uma grande tristeza que não conseguia disfarçar.  
  
Snape sentiu gelar por dentro... algo que ele não havia cogitado até então era a possibilidade de Hermione não estar realmente bem, com seqüelas da guerra. Justo ele, sempre tão frio e calculista, não havia se permitido pensar em qualquer coisa negativa em relação ao estado de Hermione. Esperava reencontrar a moça como ela sempre fora: feliz, alegre, cheia de vida... tola ingenuidade.  
  
—Sua filha? Algum problema com ela? – Perguntou vacilante.  
  
—Sim.. quer dizer, não... bem, coisas da idade, entende? Ela é uma menina maravilhosa, mas não está sabendo lhe dar com algumas situações, responsabilidades, coisas desse tipo...  
  
Hermes se desviou da janela para olhar de relance o farmacêutico, encontrando em seu rosto uma expressão de tristeza e preocupação, que o fez tentar consertar o que acabava de falar... uma coisa que jamais poderá fazer em sua vida é comentar o fato de sua filha ser uma bruxa e sobrevivente de uma guerra que nenhum outro lugar no mundo presenciou além do próprio mundo bruxo.  
  
—...creio que seja paranóia de pai, sabe? Quando se têm filhos, qualquer coisinha que acontece a eles parece que o mundo vai acabar... se eles dão um espirro você já pensa em pneumonia, se eles gritam ou choram você se desespera e se ficam calados por muito tempo você se desespera ainda mais...!  
  
—Acho que entendo o que quer dizer... – Snape voltou seu olhar cabisbaixo para o balcão onde arrumava seus utensílios. Seu semblante estava mergulhado numa tristeza profunda e agora sentia, mais do que nunca, a necessidade de estar junto de Hermione.  
  
¤  
  
Sexta-feira. Nesse dia, Hermione costuma chegar da faculdade por volta das sete da noite, por causa de alguns tempos extras de aula. Logo ao abrir a porta, se depara com deliciosos aromas vindos da cozinha, mas que perdeu o interesse segundos depois, assim como era com tudo.  
  
Chegou até a entrada da copa-cozinha e encontrou Joanne e Hermes ocupados com vários afazeres. Hermione mal notou a mesa bem arrumada, com uma decoração mais requintada. Apenas cumprimentou os pais e se retirou rapidamente para seu quarto.  
  
Na cozinha, os pais se entreolharam, com certa tristeza.  
  
—Você não acha que deveríamos ter contado sobre o jantar bem antes, Hermes?  
  
—Que diferença iria fazer, Jô? Ela só iria ficar aborrecida com antecedência... assim, ao menos, temos a chance de ela acabar aceitando em participar do jantar conosco...  
  
—Sei não.. é melhor eu ir falar com ela o quanto antes.  
  
Hermione já havia entrado no banho quando sua mãe sobe até seu quarto para conversar com ela e tentar convencê-la a participar do jantar de boas vindas ao novo vizinho comercial de seu pai... sabia que seria inútil, mas precisava, ao menos, deixar a menina sobreavisada.  
  
Joanne entra na suíte, onde Hermione relaxa dentro de uma banheira de água quente.  
  
—Filha.. posso falar com você um instantinho?  
  
—Claro, mãe... algum problema? Vi que vocês estavam aprontando na cozinha.. estamos comemorando algo? Não é aniversario de casamento de vocês, é? Ou será que finalmente vou ganhar um irmãozinho?  
  
A mulher riu com o aparente bom humor da filha, sentando-se na beirada da banheira. Hermione mantinha o esboço de um sorriso nos lábios. O vapor quente que subia corava as faces da garota, dando-lhe um saudável tom rosado a sua pele.  
  
—Errou todas, querida... e acho que estou na idade de ser avó e não mãe de novo...  
  
—Isso foi alguma indireta? Olha que isso não vai funcionar comigo, heim?  
  
—Pode interpretar isso como uma alfinetada, sim... mas vim falar de outra coisa e fico aliviada que pelo menos você tenha percebido que estamos preparando algo especial para esta noite.  
  
—Também não estou assim tão alienada a ponto de não notar algo diferente dentro da minha própria casa... e aí, vai ficar enrolando muito ou vai me contar o que você e papai estão preparando de tão especial assim?  
  
—É um jantar... um jantar de boas vindas que seu pai ofereceu ao novo vizinho dele, o tal que abriu uma botica.  
  
—Aaah, não, que ótimo! E por que vocês não me avisaram antes? Eu não teria sequer vindo pra casa!  
  
—Hermione! Não diga isso! Você iria fazer o quê? Ficar zanzando pelas ruas até de madrugada??  
  
—Poderia passar a noite toda pelas lojas e livrarias do centro que ficam abertas vinte e quatro horas... que, aliás, é isso mesmo que vou fazer!  
  
Hermione levanta-se abruptamente da banheira, respingando um pouco de água na perna da mãe. Ela enrola-se numa longa toalha rosada com flores bordadas e sai rapidamente para o seu quarto, sob protestos da mãe.  
  
—Você está sendo infantil, Hermione! Custa muito você tentar ser o mínimo cortês com um convidado de seu pai?!  
  
—Custa sim, mãe, custa muito! Não entende que não quero ver a cara de ninguém, não quero conhecer ninguém?! Já me basta ser obrigada a conviver com aqueles idiotas lá da faculdade! Não quero ter contato com mais ninguém além do necessário!  
  
Hermione já estava quase completamente arrumada, com uma saia jeans longa até os tornozelos, um twin-set listrado de lã em tons de sépia e tênis. Escovava de qualquer jeito seus cabelos, prendendo apenas a parte da frente com uma larga faixa de mesmo padrão do casaquinho, pegando sua mochilinha logo em seguida e jogando-a nas costas.  
  
—Hermione! Não faça essa desfeita, filha! Está frio lá fora! Pode ser perigoso ficar andando pelas ruas a esta hora da noite!  
  
—Não me importa! Se tivessem me contado antes, eu teria me programado melhor... isso foi golpe baixo, sabia?  
  
Hermione descia às pressas a escada, voando para a porta de entrada quando a campanhia é acionada. A garota solta um muxoxo de raiva, abrindo a porta apressadamente. Quanto antes ela saísse dali, menos falta dariam por ela... e o tal convidado poderia se contentar com uma desculpa qualquer de seus pais, isso não era problema dela.  
  
—...se veio falar com meu pai, ele está lá na cozinha. Agora, com licença que eu tenh...  
  
Quando finalmente encara a pessoa que estava a sua porta, Hermione sente o coração falhar e a respiração cessar... o corpo fraquejou de repente e ela teve que se apoiar no batente da porta, para que não desabasse no chão.  
  
Diante dela um homem ainda jovem, trajando um sobretudo negro. Os cabelos, agora bem mais curtos e alinhados, eram tão negros quanto seus olhos. Olhos que possuíam um brilho ímpar, uma expressão de felicidade e carinho. Na tez pálida se desenhava um sorriso sincero, o mesmo sorriso que viu nesse mesmo rosto, há dois anos atrás, naquela alcova em que quase se amaram...  
  
—Boa noite, Srta Granger... é um grande prazer reencontrá-la depois de tanto tempo... – a mesma voz macia e firme, mas desta vez com um tom não de sarcasmo, mas de muita ternura.  
  
Hermione não conseguia pronunciar qualquer palavra, sequer conseguia crer que aquele momento estava mesmo acontecendo de verdade... devia ser um sonho, só podia ser um sonho! Aquilo seria perfeito demais! Seria maravilhoso demais! Aquilo chegava a ser divino!  
  
Levou as mãos ao rosto. Os olhos cor de mel brilhavam em rasos d'água. A respiração ofegante fez com que suas palavras saíssem sussurradas e falhas de sua boca.  
  
—Severus... isso.. isso está mesmo acontecendo?? Você está aqui?! Você está mesmo aqui...  
  
A emoção era tamanha que só era possível para Snape sorrir o seu mais belo e raro sorriso de satisfação. Não era mais sonho... era cru, real, concreto... o maior desejo de ambos se tornava realidade naquele momento.  
  
Não havia mais qualquer medo ou receio e tudo que queriam era ter um ao outro, sentir fisicamente a presença real um do outro. Hermione enlaçou com fervor ao pescoço de Snape, que retribui o abraço prontamente, apertando-a com força contra seu corpo, para tentar senti-la o máximo possível por inteira, para ter a plena certeza de que não era mais um sonho, que desta vez era mesmo realidade.  
  
Entre lágrimas e sussurros, Hermione externava tudo aquilo que vinha em seu coração há tantos e tantos anos... finalmente havia chegado esse dia, o dia em que se entregaria completamente ao seu grande amor, sem se preocupar com qualquer coisa que pudesse interferir e mantê-los separados.  
  
E um beijo longo e apaixonado selaria aquele romance que tanto sofreu para existir, que resistiu à guerra e ao tempo. E nada mais os separariam, nada mais os fariam mentir e esconder seus sentimentos...  
  
Quando tudo havia terminado, apenas o amor resistiu ao fim...  
  
E o que restou foi apenas o começo...  
  
E finalmente eles começariam novamente suas vidas e, desta vez, juntos, para sempre...  
  
=============================================  
Venha, meu coração esta com pressa  
  
Quando a esperança está dispersa  
  
Só a verdade me liberta  
  
Chega de maldade e ilusão  
  
Venha, o amor tem sempre a porta aberta  
  
E vem chegando a primavera  
  
Nosso futuro recomeça:  
  
Venha, que o que vem é perfeição...  
  
(Perfeição – Aldir Blanc)  
==============================================  
  
»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»  
◄ FIM ►  
By **Snake Eye's** – 2004  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

N/A: Não sei qual é os nomes dos pais de Hermione – por acaso isso nunca foi mencionado nos 5 livros (pelo menos não pra mim) – mas optei por usar o nome 'Hermes' por este ser a versão masculina de 'Hermione'... E quanto à 'Joanne'... esse é o nome da escritora, que é mãe de todos eles, né ? Noossa! Criativo 2 vezes no mesmo lugar?! Tô ficando bão nisso!  
  
E pra finalizar mesmo... foi muito divertido fazer isso, essa coisa de desafio. Mesmo que o enredo não seja meu, e tenha sido bastante difícil encaixar uma história dessa forma, foi legal fazer...  
  
Valeu, Sarinha! My mistress!

====================================================================================

**O desafio:** O mundo mágico é destruído e Hermione volta para a casa de seus pais no mundo trouxa. O Dr. Granger comenta que um novo químico se instalou na sala comercial ao lado de seu consultório e que num ato de boas vindas, ele o convidou para jantar. Qual não é a surpresa de Hermione, quando ela abre a porta ao convidado de seu pai, e dá de cara com a pessoa que mais procurou desde que Hogwarts fora destruída: Severo Snape.

====================================================================================

* * *

** ♥AGRADECIMENTOS PELOS REVIEWS!!!!♥**

* * *

Estou desanimado e em processo de depressão, então sorry por não responder os reviews a altura que merecem... não tomem isso como algo pessoal. Acho que é o frio que tá chegando.

* * *

** ♥ **Oi, **Nocty**!

Infelizmente, esse cap que comentou (o 3) foi o único feito sob inspiração, enquanto os outros 4 foram por transpiração msm. Como eu queria pq queria fazer o desafio, a fic não saiu como deveria - dá para se notar pela quantidade de texto escrita, que não é o meu padrão. As poesias disfarçaram muito a extensão.

Acho que vc está sendo injusta... o Harry daquela fic "Cumprindo Promessas" está muito bom, adulto e compreensivo. Se ainda não leu, não sabe o que está perdendo, heheh!

Quanto à Sra Longbotton, ela é bem Minerva sim, mas a austeridade dela é mais por proteção, algo bem matriarcal msm. O fato dela estar toda doce na fic é pq a situação assim pedia - e os puritanos que se arranquem os cabelos, mas se o personagem é humano, então ele deve agir como um, logo ele deve ser moldado ao ambiente

A Sarinha não só fez escola como tb manda na parada, heheh... vê lá se ela se incomoda com essa coisa de ooc ou canyon? E ela é uma das melhores fanfiqueiras que temos ** ♥**

E acho que vc estava feliz no momento em que leu o cap, por achar tanta coisa boa assim... que ótimo pra mim :)!! E pior que vc falando isso com todo esse entusiasmo, eu posso acabar acreditando!

Como não estou num bom momento, vou me limitar a dizer que adorei seu review - um texto digno de receber esse nome - todas as dissertações, os seus achados e tudo o mais! Isso sim é muito emotivo, que dá vontade de continuar a fazer esse trabalho (se é que não é profanação chamar fic de trabalho, mas...). Só é uma pena não poder saber o tudo que se passou na sua cabeça (e isso já é querer demais, né?? é só ser elogiado que já fica abusado!).

Como vc prometeu, quero mais reviews! E seria muito bom pode contar com todas as suas impressões nas minhas outras fics, heheh, tadinha de vc, acabaria morrendo de indigestão por tanto lixo!

Ah, ser "leitor crítico" é uma profissão que dá uma boa grana, sabia? Muitos autores antes de lançarem seus livros, contratam um profissional para que ele leia a obra e dê toda a opinião técnica sobre ela, ajudando o autor a melhorá-la

Beijus! E muito obrigado pelas palavras!!

* * *

** ♥ **Oi, **Den Chan**!

É, Hermione foi mesmo uma estúpida com idéias totalmente estapafúrdias em mente... já que ela tava por morrer (como achava) devia é ter liberado geral! Mas, enfim, não foi isso e aconteceu o que vimos...

Ainda estou esperando o seu comentário com mais calma que vc prometeu! Eu queroooo!!!!

Bjokas!!

* * *

** ♥ **Hai, **Den Chan**! E agora com o comentário que me prometeu!! Oba o/

É, são só 5 caps msm, sorry! E não adiantam ameaças, a coisa já tá feita e já tá encerrada... afinal o desafio foi concluído ;)

Não há tantos shippers assim que curto, mas com certeza não gosto de RW/HG, HP/GW e GW/DM... tb não curto slash e menos ainda lemon, por questões de caretice msm.

Quanto ao fanarteiro que não é pinto nem gema (essa foi ótima XD), vc pode tentar pelo email que tem lá no site. Mas sabe como são esses artistazinhos, né? Arrogantes e presunçosos, mas talvez vc consiga uma capa para a sua fic :)

E agora eu tenho uma cria?

E estou me sentindo abandonado sim! Ninguém mais tá lendo as minhas fics, buaaa!! Vou começar a fazer chantagens, tipo: só terá novo cap se o anterior tiver, pelo menos, 5 novos reviews, hohoho!! Eu sou mauuu!!

Beijinho, filhota!

* * *

Cabô os reviews :,((( buaaaa! Os próximos reviews serão respondidos num novo cap exclusivo para isso, portanto, não deixe de fazer seus comentários, pois eles são muito importantes até mesmo para o andamento das outras fics!

** À todos, um grande abraço e um beijo!!**

** Snake Eye's: **


End file.
